I Love Coffee
by babyulka
Summary: Ini FF KyungMyeon pertama yang berhasil diselesaikan'-' Sebenarnya judulnya hanya nyambung sedikit sama ffnya - - Tapi menurut author ini gaje beneran semoga menurut kalian bagus aja ya'-' Maaf kalau jelek atau ga suka Makasih yang udah mau baca. Loveya!


**I Love Coffee**

**Suho x Do**

Happy Reading~...

**[Kyungsoo Pov]**

Aku menuangkan karamel di kopi pesanan pelangganku. Caramel Macchiato~ Kopi yang manis, membuat orang ceria.. Itu termasuk kopi kesukaanku. Aku sering mencocokkan sifat seseorang dengan kopi kesukaannya.  
Setelah aku menyelesaikannya, aku menyuruh Hoseok.. Pelayan caffeku untuk memberikan kopi ke yang memesannya..  
Aku menghembuskan nafasku, melihat caffe warisan ayahku yang tak sepi pelanggan. Setiap hari banyak sekali yang datang ke sini.  
Ada pun orang yang berlangganan di caffe ini. Selain kopi kami juga menjual berbagai kue kue ringan yang cocok disantap bersama kopi.

Namaku, Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Aku adalah seorang yang mendapat warisan dari ayahku. Do Youngshin yang mempunyai caffe yang cukup terkenal di daerah ini.  
_**'Do Re Mi Caffe'**_Nama yang terdengar lucu di telingaku. Tetapi aku menyukainya~ Sudah 6 tahun caffe ini berdiri di sini. Sejak aku sekolah menengah mungkin.

Pesanan demi pesanan datang sampai akhirnya jam 11 malam pun datang.

"Aku akan mengunci kafenya" kata Mina seorang pegawai wanita di kafeku.

"Biar aku saja, kau pulang saja" kataku lalu menghampirinya dan mengambil kuncinya.

Saat aku hendak mengunci kafeku, ada seseorang berlari ke arah sini. Aku pun membuka pintunya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar.." kata orang yang berlari ke arah kafeku.  
Aku yang merasa aneh melihat orang itu, aku memutuskan menyuruhnya masuk ke sana, mengunci pintunya lalu membalikkan tanda buka menjadi tutup.  
Aku membuat kopi latte hangat untuknya. Agar ia bisa tenang dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.  
Setelah aku beri kopi itu untuknya, ia meminumnya pelan-pelan. Seperti orang-orang kaya yang suka datang ke sini.  
Setelah itu ia menaruh cangkir kopi di meja lalu berterima kasih kepadaku.

"Hmm... Jadi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" kataku memulai pembicaraan

"Eh.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Aku pusing dengan urusan keluargaku, aku memutuskan untuk kabur. Apakah kau keberatan?" katanya menjelaskan.

"Gwenchanayo.. Tak apakah kau tidur bersamaku? Kasurku tingkat. Kau bisa tidur di atas. Keluargaku yang lain di apartemen di Busan.  
Aku di sini sendiri. Di Busan juga hanya ada kakakku dan ibuku. Ngomong2 siapa namamu?"

"Joonmyeon. Kim Joon Myeon. Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu, kau sangat baik aku sangat berterimakasih. Aku di sini mungkin bisa membantumu"

"Iya.. Sekarang kan sudah malam lebih baik kau menyimpan barangmu dan beristirahat" kataku sambil membawa tasnya ke kamarku.

Sebelum itu ia pergi ke kamar mandi, dan membersihkan dirinya. Dia begitu ulet dan rapi, ia juga dengan sempat mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur.  
Aku saja tidak punya baju tidur, memakai baju sebelumnya saja. Karena itu akan membuat kita susah untuk menyucinya.  
Setelah itu ia pergi ke atas tempat tidur yang lantai 2. Bisa kalian bayangkan kan, tempat tidur tingkat.  
Aku mengambil bantal dan selimut untuknya, lalu memberikannya. Dia tampak sangat lelah. Aku pun mematikan lampunya.  
"Jaljayo~" katanya dengan lembut. "Nado.." kataku.

**Pagi Harinya..**

**04.00 AM KST**

Alarmku, lagu K-Will Love Blossom berbunyi, di situ tertulis 'Kyungsoo-ya Wake Up!'  
Aku dengan malas mematikan alarmku lalu membersihkan mataku. Berdiri lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.  
Kulihat ke atas, Joonmyeon masih tertidur. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi duluan dan akan membangunkannya nanti.

**==Skip==**

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai baju tentunya, aku melihat Joonmyeon yang sedang membongkar tasnya.  
Mungkin dia mencari sesuatu.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Coba kau pilih Ramen Miso atau Ramen Kimchi?" kataku

"Hmm.. Miso terdengar enak, aku pilih itu saja" katanya

Aku yang penasaran akhirnya menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan. "Apa yang kau cari Joonmyeonssi? Bisa aku bantu?"

"Tidak.. Aku hanya mencari baju untuk dipakai" katanya

"Tampaknya ukuran kita sama, kalau kau kehabisan baju kau bisa pinjam punyaku ya" kataku lalu pergi untuk membuat sarapan.

Di sana aku memasak ramen pesanannya dan juga untukku. Karena kemarin tidak sempat belanja, jadi makanan sehari-hari hanya Ramen, Mie dan Tuna kaleng haha.  
Setelah semua jadi, aku memasukkannya ke mangkok lalu menyajikannya di meja makan. Mengambil sumpit dan sendok.  
Lalu duduk di sana dan memakan ramen milikku.

Aku sudah selesai memakan ramenku, dia belum juga selesai mandi. Begitu telitinya dia dalam mandi dan kebersihan?  
Beberapa menit kemudian dia datang, bahkan aku sudah mencuci milikku dan panci yang tadi.  
"Hah? Kenapa hanya ada punyaku?" katanya bingung  
"Aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku, kau mandi lama sekali" kataku.  
Ia hanya tersenyum manis. Lalu menghabiskan makanannya.

Setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya aku mengajaknya untuk berbelanja untuk membuat kue hari ini.  
Ia menerima ajakanku, lalu aku dan dia pergi ke supermarket dekat sini.

**[Author Pov]**

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Sebenarnya Joonmyeon sangat takut bila ia ketahuan oleh keluarganya atau siapanya.  
Tapi ia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo bisa melindunginya. Menurutnya Kyungsoo itu orang yang pendiam tetapi tercermin sifat yang sangat baik dalam hatinya..  
Mochachino Milk. Mereka berdua pergi ke sana menggunakan sepeda. Sepeda yang dipakai Joonmyeon adalah sepeda nuna Kyungsoo.

Saat mereka sampai di sana, mereka memarkirkan sepeda mereka lalu masuk ke dalam supermarket.  
Mengambil keranjang lalu pergi ke tempat yang menjual adonan kue. Joonmyeon melihat Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Apa aku harus mengambil buah-buahan atau sesuatu?" kata Joonmyeon

"Ya, ini daftarnya. Nanti kalau aku sudah tidak ada di sini kau cari aku di tempat barang-barang manis ya" kata Kyungsoo

Joonmyeon pun lalu pergi ke tempat buah-buahan sambil berpikir kue apa yang akan Kyungsoo buat, di dalam pikirannya ada fruit cake dan youghurt cake.  
Itu adalah kedua kue kesukaan Joonmyeon karena ia suka buah-buahan~  
Kiwi, Jeruk, Apel, Anggur dan Mangga. Semua sudah ada di keranjang Joonmyeon. Ia pun pergi ke tempat bahan manis.

Di sana ada Kyungsoo yang sedang membeli mesies, permen coklat kecil dan lain lain.  
"Kyungsoo-ya" kata Joonmyeon menyapa Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Joonmyeon membawa bahan-bahan pesanannya. Setelah selesai mereka pulang ke rumah lalu membuat kue.  
Ternyata Kyungsoo akan membuat Chocolate Fruit Cake. Tampaknya enak~ Mereka membuat adonan untuk kue.  
Saling bercanda, mencolek-colekan krim ke wajah mereka.  
Kyungsoo mencoba krimnya dan meninggalkan bekas dimulutnya. Joonmyeon yang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya mencium bibir Kyungsoo

_Chu~_  
Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya melihat Joonmyeon dengan aneh.  
"Sangat manis" kata Joonmyeon  
Pipi Kyungsoo memerah malu. Kuenya sudah selesai mereka buat. Kyungsoo memakai sarung tangan lalu memasukkan kuenya ke oven.  
"Done" kata Kyungsoo  
Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk kuenya.

Mereka menunggu sambil menonton tv. Joonmyeon merangkul Kyungsoo mesra.  
Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Joonmyeon. Memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatannya.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?" kata Joonmyeon tiba-tiba.  
"Bagaimana kalau aku juga mencintaimu" kata Kyungsoo membalasnya.  
Joonmyeon hanya tertawa. Kyungsoo juga tertawa senang.  
"Semoga kita bisa seperti ini selamanya" kata Joonmyeon dalam hati lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo.

**==Skip==**

**Jam 01.00 PM KST**

Kyungsoo membuka kafenya, memanaskan air, memotong kue, menyalakan frezeer, dan menurunkan kursi. Joonmyeon juga ikut membantu Kyungsoo.  
Pegawai Kyungsoo satu per satu datang. Anak-anak sekolah juga mulai berdatangan ke kafe tersebut. Hari itu mereka ceria sekali.  
Pelanggan-pelanggan juga menikmati makanan dan minuman di cafe itu. Kue buatan mereka juga sepertinya enak walaupun kue kue sebelumnya masih ada.  
Mereka sangat menikmati hari itu sampai akhirnya cafe tutup dan hari itu juga berakhir..

**Besok harinya,**

Di jam yang sama kafe Kyungsoo buka. Ia agak curiga kepada seseorang di dekat perpustakaan dekat kafe. Orang itu melihat kafe ini dan memperhatikannya dengan aneh.  
Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah. Dengan orang itu..  
Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon hari ini. memutuskan untuk hanya menjadi kasir saja.

Tiba-tiba.. Orang yang tadi Kyungsoo curigai masuk ke kafenya..

"Joonmyeon?! Kau Joonmyeon?! Mau kemana lagi kamu!" kata namja itu, sampai semua pelanggan melihatnya  
"Ah sial, Lee ahjussi.." kata Joonmyeon pelan

Kyungsoo bilang baik-baik pada namja itu, tetapi namja itu malah mendorong Kyungsoo lalu memanggil bodyguard dari mobilnya.  
Joonmyeon membantah tetapi karena tenaga bodyguard itu lebih besar, Joonmyeon pasti kalah..  
Akhirnya Joonmyeon menghilang, hanya tasnya saja~ Hanya kenangan di kafe tersebut..  
Chanyeol, sahabat Kyungsoo yang juga bekerja disitu membantu Kyungsoo.  
Caffe tetap dilanjutkan oleh pegawai-pegawai Kyungsoo. Di rumahnya di belakang, Kyungsoo menangis. Ia sangat sedih kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi.  
Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo meminum air putih hangat yang ia bawa.  
Kyungsoo menceritakan semua kepada Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol bilang,  
"Kalau kalian jodoh.. Akhirnya kalian akan dipertemukan lagi" katanya..

Setelah kejadian itu semua kembali normal.. Hanya kenangan yang tersisa di benak Kyungsoo.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

Hari ini kafe Kyungsoo tidak buka karena eomma dan nuna Kyungsoo pulang ke Seoul.  
Dengan senang Kyungsoo menyambut mereka ber-2 orang2 kesayangannya. Ia mungkin sudah melupakan tentang Joonmyeon..  
Do Hweji, kakak Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bersepeda bersamanya. Mereka hanya 2 hari di sini.  
Mereka membeli es krim dengan senangnya hingga melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi.  
Kyungsoo mengajak kakaknya untuk pergi ke sebuah bakery untuk melihat-lihat kue dan membelinya untuk malam nanti.  
Kyungsoo dan kakaknya memutuskan untuk membeli Youghurt Strawberry Cake.

**Malam harinya.**

Kyungsoo, Nunanya dan juga ibunya bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah teman ibunya.  
Mumpung berada di Seoul ibu Kyungsoo akan berkunjung ke rumah teman2 lamanya.  
Kyungsoo membawa kue yang tadi ia beli bersama kakaknya.

Saat sampai di rumah teman ibunya,

"Permisi.." kata eomma Kyungsoo  
Ada seseorang membukakan pintu..

"Nyonya Do?" kata seorang wanita yang membukakan pintu  
"Nyonya Kim?"  
"Wahhhh.. Kau kembali ke Seoul? Kenapa tidak bilang? Silahkan masuk" kata wanita itu

Rumahnya sangat besar.. Sangat mewah.  
Kyungsoo dan keluarganya duduk di ruang tamu. Ada seorang pembantu menyajikan teh dan beberapa biskuit.  
Nyonya Kim datang dengan baju yang bagus dan make up yang tidak terlalu tebal.  
Kyungsoo memberikan kue yang tadi dengan sopan. Nyonya Kim menyuruh pembantu untuk memotong kuenya setengah untuk dimakan bersama.  
Nyonya Kim menanyakan kabar eomma Kyungsoo, kabar di Busan dan lain lain.

**Tiba tiba...**

"Joonmyeon?.." kata Kyungsoo reflek melihat Joonmyeon yang datang ke sana.  
"Kyungsoo.. Ini benar-benar Kyungsoo.. Omonaa~ Neomu bogosipeo" kata Joonmyeon duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil memeluknya pelan  
"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" kata eomma Kyungsoo kaget  
"Ya.. Begitulah eomma.." kata Kyungsoo

"Eommanim, kami ke taman yaa.." kata Joonmyeon  
"Iya" kata eomma Joonmyeon  
Kakak Kyungsoo hanya senyum-senyum sendiri dan mengisyaratkan tangan yang mungkin artinya 'Good Luck'

**Taman**

Taman di rumah Joonmyeon bagus sekali.. Joonmyeon orangnya sangat kaya.  
Mereka berdua duduk di kursi dekat air mancur, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyeon. Berpegangan tangan.

"Ini tidak bisa dibayangkan kau berada di sini.." kata Joonmyeon

"Aku juga.. Apa yang terjadi hari itu?" kata Kyungsoo

"Sesuatu yang membuatku sangat sedih, terimakasih telah membuatku bahagia. Kau masih menyimpan barang2ku? kk" kata Joonmyeon

"Tentu saja" kata Kyungsoo

Mereka sangat menikmati rasa rindu pada masing-masing. Masih ada rasa cinta dalam hati mereka berdua.  
Mereka seperti tidak bisa dipisahkan..

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku selamanya" kata Joonmyeon  
"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Joonmyeon hyung.." kata Kyungsoo

Mereka pun berciuman.. Dengan rasa cinta dan rindu dibenak mereka.  
Mereka pun hidup bersama dengan bahagia selamanya..

**==The End==**


End file.
